


Paradox

by russianwinter013



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Gore, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianwinter013/pseuds/russianwinter013
Summary: In a world where magic is used only by the rich and the elite, debonair noble Lucy Heartfilia is far from pleased when her father assigns a trainer to help her with her magic. He is strong, sharp-tongued, mysterious, and dangerously powerful—and despite this, she finds herself drawn to him, and together they spiral into a world of darkness and intrigue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an original story of mine. Hope you enjoy!

I shrieked as a wave of darkness lunged at me, ducking out of the way. The man's maniacal laugh rang in the air as a crimson light began to burn from his once-emerald eyes.

He was getting closer, and that meant I would have to fight him soon.

My breathing becoming painful as I forced my legs to move, I continued to run in a zigzagged pattern, the way Father had taught me. It was a good method for avoiding kidnappers and pedophiles on the streets.

A low growl echoed throughout the forest, sending an unwanted chill down my spine. 

"Little Lucy...I'm coming for you."

Gasping, I took huge breaths as I came to a stop behind a massive tree, crouching behind the trunk. I could wait here for a few moments to catch my breath.

"Aw, you're tired already?"

Terror racing through my body, I whipped my head around. The man loomed over me, ruby eyes bright and long raven hair flowing around his shoulders.

I screamed as he reached for me, his large hand tangling painfully in my hair as he wrenched me to my feet. Trembling, I whimpered as his long, snakelike tongue traced over my neck, his cold and damp breath lapping against my skin as he inhaled deeply and moaned in ecstasy.

"Little Lucy. You have no idea how delicious you smell."

My eyes widening, I jerked in his grasp and tried to connect my foot with his groin. "Let me go, you pervert!"

"Oh, no. I think not, my dear."

"That is enough!"

A wave of relief washed over me as none other than my father stomped in.

The wizard above me laughed huskily, shaking his head. "Mister Heartfilia. We were only practicing basic defense techniques."

Father came to a stop a few feet in front of the doorway, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "You think you can lie to me, boy? Let go of my daughter."

I wheezed sharply as his arms tightened in my hair. "Father, you don't need to—"

"I didn't give you permission to speak, Lucy." He kept his dark gaze on the wizard above me. "Release her now. I won't repeat myself again."

The raven-haired man growled but did as my father said, stalking past him and out of the hall, where a servant waited to escort him out.

"He didn't hurt you terribly, did he?" my father muttered, running his fingers through my long golden hair. 

"No, sir," I murmured, keeping my gaze lowered to the ground as I shifted my weight between my feet.

"Good." He sighed and cradled me close to his chest. "Don't worry. We'll find the right trainer soon enough."

* * *

The next day, I woke to the soft rays of the sun streaming in through the window. Yawning and stretching, I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Miss Heartfilia?" There was a quiet knock on my door as a slim, pale maid peered in.

I waved a hand, glancing away. "You may enter."

"Your father wishes to see you as soon as you are ready. He said there were important matters to discuss." She sauntered over to the massive closet pushed against the opposite wall, opening the doors and pulling out a simple but elegant turquoise dress.

Sighing heavily, I stood and let the woman fuss over me. It was just another day in the Heartfilia Konzern, after all.

When I had finished my morning routine, I headed to my father's office. I paused as I raised my hand to knock, hearing the rumble of a few male voices echoing in the room.

"Lucy, come in already and introduce yourself."

Frowning slightly, I opened the door and entered silently. My father sat, tall and proud, behind his huge and imposing desk. His face was expressionless save for a glint in his eyes. Was that amusement I saw?

Standing to the side were two men. One was pale, with thick and shoulder-length raven hair that obscured one of his endless, soul-piercing obsidian eyes. He was dressed in sleek black pants that were tucked into heavy steel-toed boots, and a deep maroon shirt clung to his muscled frame. Resting on his shoulders was long white trench coat.

His partner was a bit shorter, with tanned skin and muscles that were as prominent as his companion, and he had shockingly bright pink hair. His eyes were wide and bright green, almost unnaturally colored as he stared intently at me. He wore a black jacket that was trimmed with gold and white, and the sleeves ended just above his elbows. Loosely-made black pants hung from his hips, secured with a brown belt with a silver dragon buckle on it. He wore dark brown, calf-high boots as well.

It was then that I noticed the pink-haired man was clinging to the raven's arm with a vicious ferocity, almost as if he didn't want to let him out of his sight.

"Well, Lucy? Are you going to introduce yourself to these men?"

Startled out of my daydream-like state, I stuttered slightly and curtsied, aware of the pink-haired man's vicious stare on me. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Konzern Heartfilia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The taller man's lips twitched into something that could have been a snarl or a smile. "You are surprisingly more beautiful than I thought you would be."

Irritation surging, I made to snap back at the man before I caught the look my father gave me. "I am glad to see that we meet your criteria, Mr...?"

Bottomless eyes widening, the man's lips finally curled back in a smile that was more feral than anything else. "Gray Fullbuster. And this fool here is my partner, Natsu Dragneel."

"May I ask what your purpose here is?" I demanded blandly, keeping my voice free of all emotion except for a little suspicion.

"We heard that Mister Heartfilia here was looking for wizards to train his daughter, specifically those who were not 'drunkenly blinded men with nothing but their twisted libidos in sight,' to quote the flier itself." 

Gray's dark stare was beginning to make me uncomfortable, so I slowly looked away and found my attention drawn to the pink-haired man. He met my gaze and grinned brightly, exposing huge and razor-sharp teeth.

My father must have heard my nearly inaudible gasp as he spoke from his seat. "Lucy, these men are some of the finest wizards in the country and have expressed an interest in training you."

I glanced back at Gray, who smirked slightly. "I apologize if you were expecting me, Miss Heartfilia, but I am not the one taking the job."

"Then who is?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Natsu, quit acting like a commoner and speak to the little lady," Gray rumbled, elbowing the pinkette in the side.

The green-eyed man, Natsu, bared his teeth and sent a withering glare to the pale man. Reluctantly meeting my gaze, he nodded sharply and did something with his legs that I assumed to be a bow. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"My partner isn't from around here, and he's still getting used to the customs. You will have to excuse him for his poor manners." There was a dark undertone to Gray's voice as he met my father's stare boldly, his lips briefly exposing his teeth as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Sighing suddenly, the pale man shrugged Natsu off of him and loped towards the door in long strides. A sheen of frost filled his footsteps as he moved out into the hallway. "I must be taking my leave now. Natsu, do try to not burn down another manor, will you?"

With that, Gray Fullbuster was gone.

"Well, then." My father broke the suddenly awkward silence, rising to his feet with a slight groan as his back protested. "Natsu, a maid will escort you to the training hall. Lucy, my dear, head to your chambers and don the proper attire for combat purposes. Your new training sessions begin now."

I forced myself not to frown as he exited the room, leaving me alone with the strange man. Natsu met my gaze and that wide grin was on his face, but this time it sent chills down my spine. 

"I guess I look forward to working with you, Miss Lucy." His voice was rough and jagged, stained with an accent I couldn't quite place. Natsu began to rock on his feet, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. "Well, I'm hungry now, so I'll see you later."

With that, he was gone, and I was left staring after him as he vanished without a trace.

I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck. Just what exactly had my father gotten me into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood and Gore, Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Depression, Implied/Referenced Torture

_You think I will be the dark sky so you can be the star? Well, guess again, lady._

Those were the most words Natsu had said to me since his arrival.

_I am not the savior you think I am. You'd best be remembering that. I'm not here to help you, and I'm not here to be your friend._

I had quickly come to learn that he was as strange as he had first seemed, if not more. There was always this air of mystery surrounding him, this eternal cloud of intrigue and darkness that was nearly invisible one second and then so powerful and thick that it could strangle the life out of someone.

But enough of that. Let me say just how weird this man is.

First of all, he eats all the time. Every minute I saw him, he had something in his mouth—meaning it didn't necessarily have to be something that one would consider edible—and he was almost always chewing on it.

I had first—unwillingly, might I add—freaked out when I realized he was eating fire.

He had waltzed into the training area, a well-lit torch in his hand as he sucked at the flames extending from the head.

"What are you _doing?"_

He blinked a few times as he turned his head over to stare at me. "I'm eating. What does it look like?"

"You're eating fire!"

The pinkette tilted his head, staring at me dumbly. "Is there something wrong with that?"

I shook my head in disbelief, watching with wide eyes as he finished off the last of his meal. "But—you ate fire—"

"For the love of Fiore, are all elite girls this stupid?" He glared at me, the light reflecting off of his emerald eyes and making them flash gold for the briefest of moments. "Yes, I ate fire. Yes, I can eat fire. No, it's not that hard to understand."

I narrowed my eyes at him, scowling at his attitude. "There's no reason to be all snappy."

Natsu growled softly and bared his teeth in a smirk, something like dark amusement flashing in his eyes. "You're the one who started it, little blondie." The smirk on his face vanished as quickly as it appeared as he cracked his knuckles. "Now. Shall we begin?"

* * *

I cried out as I was slammed into the floor mat, gasping for air as pain laced through my body.

Natsu rumbled deeply as he loomed over me, his teeth glinting in the light. "You're moving way too slow. What did I tell you earlier?"

I glared at him, pushing away his outstretched hand and crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't see how this is going to help me with my Celestial magic."

The man huffed heavily, shaking his head as he scratched at the side of his neck. "You won't get anywhere if you keep doubting my methods, blondie."

"Stop calling me that! I do have a name, you know."

Natsu shrugged his broad shoulders, staring blankly at me. "Yeah, you do. And it's boring. _Lucy._ It sounds like a nickname for a disease."

I gaped at him as irritation surged through me. "Why, you—!"

Suddenly, Natsu was surging across the room towards me, dangerous intent flashing in his eyes. I reacted before I could stop myself and pulled a knife from the sheath strapped to my belt.

There was a sickening tearing sound, and then an overwhelming source of heat wrapped itself around me. Cracking open my eyes, I stared at the sight before me.

Natsu was hunched over me, his body trembling slightly as he panted heavily. My knife was hilt-deep in his abdomen, and blood poured from the wound.

Nausea overcame me at the sight of the viscous crimson fluid. I tried to move away from him, but he shifted on his feet and let out a heavy breath as he straightened.

"Huh. You actually hit me." The pink-haired man ran a few fingers over the torn flesh, curiosity burning in his eyes. "I didn't expect that."

I watched in shock as he pulled the knife from his stomach, narrowing his eyes in slight discomfort. He inspected the blade with a suspicious eye. "This little pigsticker actually hurt me. Who would've thought?"

"You...you're bleeding, Natsu."

"Hmm, what?" The man scratched his neck before glancing down at his stomach. "Oh, yeah. It'll stop eventually. No need to worry."

"But you—"

Natsu frowned deeply, his eyes darkening as he stared down at me. "I said enough, blondie. I'll be fine." He took my hands in his own and shoved the knife into my grasp. "Now, we're going to—Lucy?"

I swayed on my feet, gasping slightly as I stared at the bloody metal object in my hands. Why had I agreed to this? I couldn't—couldn't—

"Give it to me." Suddenly the weapon was out of my hands, and Natsu snarled in wordless irritation as he threw it across the room.

I jumped as two large, hot hands cupped the side of my face. "Lucy. Why didn't you tell me you couldn't stand blood?"

"I...I just thought that I—"

"Shut it." Natsu steadied me on my feet and braced me against his side, and heat rushed to my face as he wrapped an arm around me.

He helped me into the hallway, where I was gasping for air that wasn't stained with the thick, cloying taste of iron.

Natsu turned his head down to look at me, the sunlight streaming in from the window in the hallway reflecting off of his bronze skin and exotic eyes. "Go get cleaned up and then come back here after you've collected yourself. Don't be late."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"Hey, blondie."

I frowned and turned at the voice. Natsu was heading towards me, his hands stuffed deep into his jacket pockets. Today, he wore simple, normal-length black slacks and a form-fitting maroon shirt, but he still kept that infernal jacket on. Today, however, there was a thick white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"What do you want?" I demanded as he got close to me.

Natsu huffed out a laugh. "Aw, you're still sore about our first session? Don't worry, it'll get better from here on out."

"I'm more concerned than irritated," I muttered, flicking my hair out of my face. "I stabbed you. And I doubt you went to a doctor."

"Fun fact about me, blondie. I heal fast." Natsu stepped in front of me and leaned down so we were eye-to-eye. His overwhelming body heat encased me, and I found myself breaking out into an uncomfortable sweat.

I pushed him away, wrapping my arms around my torso. "I won't ask again, Natsu. What do you want?"

The pinkette sighed dramatically, cocking a hip to the side and running a hand through his messy hair. "Gray's coming to watch us tomorrow, so how about you try not to stab me again, huh?"

"Oh, I promise that won't happen again. But I may knock some of your teeth out."

Natsu blinked and twitched, shifting on his feet. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out, why don't you?" I growled, turning to stalk towards my room for some well-needed alone time.

... ... ...

I sighed as I threw myself down on my bed, moaning at the softness of the blankets. I turned on my side and shut my eyes, stretching and shifting until I was comfortable.

"You never answered my question, you know."

Shrieking, I sat up quickly and felt for anything I could use as a weapon.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything to you."

Blinking at the figure sitting in the large armchair facing the window, I glared at him. "Who are you?"

"You really are a stupid blonde, aren't you?" Natsu muttered, staring out and up at the glaring sun. His skin was burned golden in the light, and his eyes glowed unnervingly bright.

"Get out of my room before I call the guards."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Will you answer my question?"

"Tomorrow, during our session. Now get out."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

I growled, clenching my hands into fists. "Natsu, I swear if you don't—"

"Just listen to me, okay? I need to tell you something important."

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No!"

I stared as the man turned his head, a snarl curling back his lips and exposing his razor-sharp teeth. For a brief moment, he looked like a feral animal intent on devouring me whole. But then he shook his head and that strange, blank look filled his eyes again.

"What do you want?"

The pinkette leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. "I just need to warn you about Gray."

"Your partner?" I leaned forward, crossing my legs and resting my elbows on my knees as I tilted my head to the side. "Why?"

Natsu let out a heavy breath and shook his head. "When I said he was going to be watching us, I mean he's going to be _watching_ us." He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Gray's what you would call...overprotective, and he hated the fact that I was taking this job. I told him we needed the money, and eventually, he obliged. But he hates the Heartfilias, Lucy. And most of all, he hates you."

An involuntary chill went down my spine. "Why me specifically?"

Natsu shrugged slowly, pressing his lips together as his eyes flashed. "Dunno. Probably because he thinks you're a spoiled little tramp with nothing but time and money on her hands. His words, not mine, although in a cleaner version for your little lady ears."

"You're warning me about your boyfriend because he hates rich people?"

The pinkette twitched in his seat, his fingers tapping restlessly against the arms of the massive chair. "You think Gray's my boyfriend?"

"What is he, then? You're always in contact with him and you're inseparable when you're together."

Natsu nodded as if he were just now realizing that. "Huh. I guess you're right." He jumped to his feet, striding over to the door.

I glared as he stopped with his hand outstretched over the doorknob, not bothering to mask my irritation. "What is it now?"

He turned his head to stare at me, and I restrained a shudder at the slightly hungry look in his eyes. "Just listen to what I said, blondie. I don't think I'll restrain Gray if he tried to attack you."

"Natsu."

The pinkette tilted his head in a silent question.

"I thought you said we weren't friends. So why are you warning me about this?"

He shrugged, a cross between a snarl and a smirk curling back his lips. "I don't want to see you die yet, Lucy. You're much too entertaining for that."

He left before I could even think of a response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I originally posted this on FanFiction, so there are more frequent updates there and I often forget to update the same stories on here. Apologies for that.
> 
> Warnings: Blood and Gore, Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Depression, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Masochism, Sadism, Implied/Referenced Submissive & Dominant Relationship
> 
> There's a bit more background into Gray and Natsu's relationship. You have been warned.

He wore his hatred like a cruel, disgusting second skin. Darkness cloaked his very soul, wrapping him in a heavy, unbreakable shroud of demonic strength and lovely ignorance that poisoned the world around him.

Natsu had come to realize that long before they were together.

The ice wizard was a complete monster, but Natsu knew that only two monsters could cancel out each others' darkness.

He could recall the first time he had encountered Gray, all those years ago. It had been in a bar, where two inebriated men had dared to invoke the ice wizard's wrath. Natsu had done nothing but watch as his soon-to-be lover had laid waste to those fools, how he had grinned wildly as their blood spattered against the alley walls and the sound of their flesh tearing destroyed the silence of the moonlit night.

That's why they were together. The two monsters were able to see beauty in the depths of their darkness.

Natsu twitched and straightened in his seat as the familiar scent of mint and pine invaded his senses, and an involuntary chill crawled down his spine. His fingers drummed against the arms of the massive chair he was curled up in, and bright emerald eyes fixed on the massive mahogany door.

"Why are you staring at the door?"

Smirking slightly, the fire wizard turned in his seat. Gray stood there by the window, his powerful frame bathed in cold white light as he stared hungrily at his partner.

Natsu's gaze became hooded as he stared at his lover. "In case you didn't know, you're supposed to use the door to enter."

"Really, now?" Gray moved behind the other wizard, a heavy trail of cold following him. He sat on the armrest of the chair, running his fingers over the smaller man's neck.

Natsu groaned and tilted his head to give the demonic man more access. "Mmm-hmm. Apparently, it is a custom here."

"So you're becoming accustomed to the traditions here. Good." Gray pressed himself against the smaller man, humming deeply. "They are treating you well." His voice offered little to no room for argument, despite the fact that his darkness was contained within his heavy, powerful aura.

"They have no choice. I wouldn't take their snobby attitudes any day." Natsu turned and stared up at the larger man, something like feral hunger and amusement flashing in his eyes.

Gray frowned, threading his fingers through thick pink hair. "You're getting used to the girl, aren't you?"

Natsu flinched violently, jerking his head away as his breath hitched. "Don't blame me for this, Gray. I'm only doing what needs to be done. We won't get through any other way."

"You can't get attached like this. You know that," Gray murmured, tracing his fingers over the large scar on the side of his lover's neck. "That isn't what we've been assigned to do."

The fire wizard panted heavily, bringing his hands up to hold Gray's, digging his talons into icy skin. "I...I'm not protesting. I'm just—"

"Natsu." Freezing cold hands cupped the flame wizard's face, and Gray forced him to meet his gaze. "I'm not blaming you. Just remember the mission."

Natsu hissed softly, pushing away and rising to his feet. A vicious snarl exposed his teeth as he glared through the window. "I'm supposed to remember the mission, huh?" He turned his head to stare at Gray, his bright emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight. "You're not fully here, are you?"

Gray scowled and ran a hand over his face, his icy breath fogging in the suddenly heated air around him. "I am aware enough to watch your makeshift battle with the noble."

"You have to tell me that you'll leave her alone." The pinkette stared intently at the raven-haired man, something like determination and fury burning in his eyes. "Leave the noble alone."

Gray growled deeply, leaning forward and enveloping the fire wizard in a blanket of malevolent power. "You know why I'm not going to agree to that."

"I need more time. One month isn't enough—"

The ice wizard sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, pulling him close. "It'll have to be. We can't change what we want anymore."

"Yes, we can!" Natsu growled, baring his teeth as he pushed away from the larger man. "What made you so hopeless, Gray? Do you really hold that much contempt for the Heartfilias?"

"Enough!" Gray slammed a fist against the wall, leaving a formidable dent in the painted material.

Natsu breathed heavily, rage burning in his eyes.

Gray's frown seemed to be set in stone as he reached for his coat, shrugging it back on and fixing the collar. "I'm done talking about this, Natsu, and you're not going to bring it up again." He turned and stepped out into the hallway, glancing over his shoulder.

"I look forward to seeing you fight the pretty little noble."

* * *

I awoke to a vicious pounding on my bedroom door."Lucy! Get up!"

"Lucy! Get up! You're late!"

My heart racing, I got to my feet and threw on my robe, tying the sash around my waist and threw open the door.

Natsu stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glowing brightly.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I crossed my arms and glared at him, cocking a hip to the side. "What are you doing here?"

The powerful wizard curled his lip back in a snarl, his body heat surrounding me in an uncomfortable embrace. "You're late, blondie. I told you to be on time."

"What—? It's only—"

"It is past the time you were supposed to be in the training ring." He leaned close, bending down to my height. When we were this close to each other, I could see the flecks of gold in the emerald depths of his stare. "Don't you remember what I told you last night? About my partner?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Just give me five minutes and I'll be ready, okay?"

Natsu growled deeply, sounding more like a feral animal than a human. "You're already late, and when Gray shows up, he'll expect both of us to be there ready and waiting." He placed a hand on my shoulder, his heat searing through the silk fabric of my robe. "Get going, blondie. Don't make me regret this."

I stared at him as he stalked down the hall.

 _Don't make me regret this._ His voice had trembled, and terror had flashed in his eyes. There was only one thing that could make anyone sound that way, to make that much hopelessness show through someone's eyes.

Fear.

But what was he so scared of?

* * *

After I had gotten dressed, I headed down to the training room. Natsu was there already, his broad back to me. He was holding something in his hands, his head tilted to the side. His deep, accented voice echoed throughout the room, but I failed to recognize the language he was speaking.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's impolite to stare?"

Natsu's head was turned to the side slightly, enough so his vivid stare was fixed on me. There was something in his eyes, some strange desire or hunger, that sent a chill down the length of my spine.

"Can we just get this over with, please?" I demanded, tapping my foot against the cool tile floor. "You were so fired up to do this earlier, and now you're wasting your time inspecting your little playthings?"

"What?" He scowled and shook his head, turning to fully face me. It was then that I saw that he was holding a large, well-kept rifle in his hands.

My eyes widened as I noticed the brand on the weapon. "Where did you get that?"

Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're not so surprisingly smart, blondie. You know what this is."

"But—how did you get into the safe? Father keeps it locked and guarded—"

"Yeah, and I got it anyway." The fire wizard sighed and rolled his shoulders, grunting as something cracked audibly. His mouth split open into a wide grin, exposing his unnaturally large teeth. "This is what we're going to be training with today."

A thrill raced through my body, almost against my will. "But I haven't learned to evade gunshots yet—"

"And you'll learn today! Now, enough whining and let's get started."

I glanced around the room, my heart pounding wildly in my chest. But even as I looked around, I noticed something different.

"Wait. Where's—?"

"Looking for me?"

I whipped around to find none other than Gray standing in the doorway.

The raven-haired man smiled as he waltzed into the room, his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his flawless white coat.

Natsu left out a heavy, slightly shaky breath as he nodded towards the larger man. "You're here."

"That's what it looks like, doesn't it?" The ice wizard shrugged a shoulder and sat down on the floor a few yards away from us. "Well? Aren't you going to begin?"

* * *

I shrieked as a stream of fire roared past me, ducking down and narrowly avoiding getting my hair burned.

Natsu growled, stalking towards me with his teeth bared. Feral hunger and desire flashed in his stare, and his footsteps seemed too loud and too heavy.

Behind me, I could feel Gray's eyes boring into me, inspecting my very body and soul at every angle possible. There was a faint chill that surrounded him in his little corner, an icy aura that hung heavily and prodded at the corner of my mind.

"Eyes on me, blondie!"

I cried out as a heavy, hot fist connected with my side, sending me collapsing to the floor. Black spots darted in and out of my vision, and I struggled to catch my breath.

In the corner of my vision, I could see the ice wizard tilt his head to the side, something like a smile curling back his lips.

A deep snarl thundered through my range of hearing, and then two heavy, booted feet appeared before me. Leaning down, Natsu grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up, uncomfortably close to his face.

His breath was hot and damp as he hissed at me. "Get your mind out of the gutter and _fight."_

Gasping, I nodded roughly and swayed on my feet as he shoved me upright. Attempting to collect my wits, I unsheathed my wooden sword—Natsu had replaced my original blade with something that wouldn't cause as much bloodshed—and stood my ground.

"Natsu."

I tensed as that detached, droning voice sounded. I felt more than heard Gray rise to his feet, and the icy wind surrounding him trailed through the room.

"You're doing it wrong."

Natsu trembled visibly, his breathing becoming slightly unsteady. "Gray, sit back down."

"Oh, you think you can order me around, little dragon?" Gray grinned widely and crossed his arms, tilting his head once again. "How about you wait until we're alone in the bedroom?"

"If you don't mind, Natsu and I were kind of in the middle of something." I boldly met the ice wizard's stare, resting the makeshift blade of my sword on my shoulder.

Gray's lips twitched, and he stared intently at me with those endless, abysmal eyes. "I don't believe that I asked for your input, now, did I?"

Natsu huffed out a heavy breath, flames flickering on his skin. "That's enough, Gray. You wanted to watch and comment, right? Why don't you—?"

"Oh, my dear, that's what I'm doing." The raven-haired man's grin became feral as he began to approach me. "Now, here's a little demonstration."

Before I could react, Gray swayed on his feet and then was barreling towards me. Moving in a quick series of movements, he blocked my attacks and reached down, his greater height giving him an advantage as he hit a spot on my arm that made it go numb. I dropped the sword with a hiss of pain, pins and needles traveling up the length of my arm. He vanished from my view for a split second, reappearing on behind me and kicking my feet out from beneath me.

I grunted as I slammed into the floor, the breath knocked out of me and my vision becoming blurry.

Gray leaned down, pressing his knee into my ribs and making me groan. His unnatural coldness wrapped itself around me and I found myself shivering as I stared up at him with defiant eyes.

"That, my dear, is how you disarm someone." He frowned slightly and shook his head. "Do try and remember that, will you? You look like an inexperienced child swinging that sword around."

I glanced up to see if Natsu was going to do anything about the guy who hated me and most likely wanted to end my life. To my chagrin, the fire wizard was standing off to the side, in the same exact spot he had been in before Gray had attacked me. His body was trembling viciously, and his eyes were glowing vividly in some cocktail of rage and desire.

Gray sighed and shifted his weight, rising to his feet with a groan. "Natsu, do it right this time. Do you understand me?"

The pinkette bared his teeth but, surprisingly, nodded in submission. "Yeah. Blondie, let's run through it again."

* * *

Natsu moaned as he was slammed against the bed, breathing heavily as he glared up at the man looming over him.

Gray grinned widely, his pupils dilated and his breath heavy and hoarse. "Damn it, Natsu. You shouldn't have provoked me like that."

"Oh, you know I would have anyways." The fire wizard arched his back as his lover ground down against him, laughing hoarsely as his head lolled to the side. "You broke your promise, though."

The raven-haired man drew back, his eyes narrowed to slits. "I never made a promise and you know that."

"Still." Natsu sat up abruptly and pushed the other man away, wrapping his arms around his torso. "I don't like that we have to manipulate someone like this."

Gray frowned, pulling the other wizard closer. Pressing his lips against the scar on the side of his neck, he murmured softly in his ear. "You never had trouble with the others."

Moaning softly, the pinkette tangled his hands in thick black hair. "They—they weren't like this one. I don't know; there's just something...different about this case."

Gray growled and leaned into the welcome pain as large talons scraped against his scalp. "Mmm, Natsu. We can talk about this later."

"Or what? You'll pin me to this bed and ravish me all night?" Emerald eyes glinted brightly as the fire wizard grinned dangerously wide.

Gray groaned heavily, slamming the smaller man back into the bed and grinding roughly against him. "That's exactly what I plan to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood and Gore, Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Depression, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Masochism, Sadism, Implied/Referenced Submissive & Dominant Relationship
> 
> Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for your support! :)

_"I don't sleep. My mind has the uncanny ability to be dark and demented."_

_"You don't sleep? Are you afraid of something?"_

_He nodded, emerald eyes dark and hooded. "Yes. I'm afraid of my own dreams. Of the darkness in my head."_

_The woman seated before the salmon-haired man nodded in understanding, pushing her hair out of her face. "I see. Do you feel like you're trapped?"_

_"Trapped? I suppose so." Green eyes wide, the man heaved out a heavy breath and ran a trembling hand through his hair. "The nightmare won't leave."_

_"Well, then." Beside the pinkette, his partner took his hand, a slightly wan smile curling back his pale, bloodless lips. "If you can't wake from the nightmare, maybe you're not asleep."_

_The doctor frowned at those words, her lips flattening into a thin line. "Those aren't the precise words I would use, but perhaps there is something we can do to fix this."_

_"You can't."_

_Tilting her head, the woman frowned deeply. "Of course we_ _—_ _"_

_"No." The pinkette grinned widely and shook his head, rising to his feet. "You see, I don't think I want to wake up. And neither do you."_

_The woman barely had a chance to scream before she was burned alive._

* * *

_"What's wrong with you?" Gray muttered over his frost-glazed glass of wine, black eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stared at his partner._

_Natsu didn't respond, his eyes fixed on the passerby through the window, his chin rested on his balled fist._

_"Natsu."_

_The fire wizard flinched violently as a heavy-booted foot collided with his shin. Baring his teeth in irritation, he glared at his companion. "What?"_

_"Eat something," the raven-haired man murmured, pushing a plate of untouched food towards him. "You need your strength."_

_"To kill somebody else?" Natsu hissed, narrowing his eyes._

_Gray sighed and shifted in his seat, running a hand over his face. Reaching out slowly, he placed his hands over his lover's, catching his attention and forcing those endless emerald eyes on him. "Natsu. We're going to be just fine. We're almost done here."_

_"How much more, Gray?" The pink-haired wizard pressed his lips together and dug his nails into the wood of the table beneath him. "I don't want to do this anymore. I can't."_

_Gray stood silently. pulling the fire wizard along with him. The civilians and other wizards in the restaurant tensed as they watched the powerful raven-haired man and his partner rise to their feet._

_"Huh. They're staring at you, Gray," Natsu muttered, pressing against the larger man's side and baring his teeth. "Where are we going?"_

_"Away from here. We need to talk."_

_"Mmm. Okay."_

* * *

I hummed beneath my breath as I strolled towards the library. My tutors had insisted that I catch up on my studies and take a break from my training.

I tensed as I pushed open the massive mahogany door, feeling a chill travel down my spine as I felt the presence of wild, dark magic.

Pressed against the towering bookshelf was none other than Natsu, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he dug his nails into the wooden frame beneath him. Gray loomed over him, a knee wedged between his thighs as he pressed his lips against the smooth bronze skin of the fire wizard beneath him.

I cleared my throat as I crossed my arms, tapping a foot impatiently.

Natsu gasped as glazed emerald eyes fixed on me. He tapped against his lover's arm, muttering something to him and shifting under the weight restraining him.

With a sigh, the ice wizard straightened, a dark glare fixed on me. "My dear Miss Heartfilia, do you not know how to knock?"

_Knock? It's my library, you insolent ice-covered fool._

Sighing, I recollected myself and smiled softly. "Well, I apologize for interrupting, but I was ordered to study in _our_ library by my father." I met his stare without hesitation as I tilted my head, waiting for his response.

Gray smirked, wrapping an arm around Natsu's waist and pulling him closer. It was almost as if he were daring me to take his lover away. "You know what, Natsu? I think I'm starting to like her."

"I have a name, you know."

"Yes, you do. But it seems to be one of those uptight, maudlin names, so I don't like it and I am most comfortable calling you by your gender." His smirk developed a feral, vicious edge as he tilted his head to the side. "If I can even call you a girl."

I pressed my lips into a thin line, fury washing over me. "If you think you can—"

"Stop it, blondie," Natsu hissed, even as Gray made to approach me. He pulled roughly on the ice wizard's arm to hold him back, his nails tearing thin lines into the fabric of the large white trench coat. "Remember what I said earlier?"

I crossed my arms and cocked a hip to the side. "He started it."

"Because that's what he does," the fire wizard retaliated, narrowing his eyes as he nudged his partner in the side. "Gray, I told you about this."

"Funny how you thought I would listen," Gray murmured, his eyes narrowing to slits as he leaned down to trail his tongue in slow, lazy patterns over the fire wizard's neck.

An uncomfortable heat washed over me as the tall, dark man kept his eyes locked onto me.

Glancing away, I forced my interest to focus on the shelf of books nearest me. "Can you leave now? My studies are kind of important, not that I'd expect you to understand."

"She's got a tongue on her, doesn't she?" Despite the darkness in his voice, Gray smirked and sauntered over to the door. "Well, I suppose I'll be off, then. Natsu, be sure to keep what I said in mind, won't you?"

I turned to face the pink-haired man, my frown lessening as I noticed the scowl on his face. "Natsu?"

A deep, rumbling snarl thundered throughout his chest, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. In all but a single moment, a haze of flames surrounded his fists and his heat was spreading throughout the room with a relentless efficiency.

A chill crawled down my spine as I took a step back from him. I knew he was a wizard, but I had yet to know what he could truly do. Yes, he could control fire and make it appear out of nowhere, but there was something else that made him not seem...entirely human.

I watched Natsu as he trembled violently, his breathing harsh and heavy as he turned and pushed his way past me. I cringed as his unnatural heat bit at my skin, but he seemed to disregard or not care for that fact as he stalked out into the hallway and vanished without a trace.

"What—? Natsu! We still need to train!"

But he was gone.

_Wouldn't he head straight into the gardens if he kept going that way?_

A strange sort of determination filling me, I squared my shoulders and followed the man into the shadows.

* * *

Alone in the darkness, two cloaked figures stood watching the noble girl and the fire wizard.

"Haven't you ever considered what monsters really are?"

"Hmm?" The shorter of the two turned, his head tilted in confusion. "What are you going on about this time?"

A heavy sigh escaped the larger man as he raised a gloved hand and pointed at the two below them. "That one is not human."

"Yes, he is far from it, obviously."

A bat flew above them, and an owl sang its mournful song into the icy air.

"Sometimes what the world needs is another monster."

"Master let you into the library again, didn't he?"

"If that's what you believe."

The shorter man chuckled softly, shaking his head and rising to his feet. "You're like a drunk whenever you leave that place. Your thoughts are all scrambled up, and you begin to question the very existence of reality itself."

The other man shook his head, and his companion could all but feel his confusion. "That was last week, you know."

"Exactly. You're so drunk on the words of the insane that you retain them all."

"Hmm. How about you stop talking now?"

"But I like messing with you."

"Enough."

Without a last glance at the brightly-lit mansion beneath them, the two beings wrapped their cloaks tighter around themselves and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

_Terror raced down his spine, an emotion he had not felt for a long, long time._

_"Natsu!"_

_The pink-haired man let out a horrific cry, his back arching as blood streamed from his mouth and feral rage burned in his eyes._

_Gray scowled, sweat glistening on his skin as he held his partner against the ground. "Natsu, listen to me! You have to calm down!"_

_A vicious roar escaped the crazed man's throat, and he reared up and snapped his teeth at his opponent. Fire blazed beneath his skin, a storm waiting to unleash its wrath upon the world around it as the pungent, horrid aroma of ashes and burned wood filled the air._

_"Isn't there anything you can do about this?" A tall, violet-haired man hissed deeply, wringing his trembling hands together and shifting his weight restlessly. "Gray, you know this isn't_ _—"_

_The ice wizard sent a glare towards the anxious man, silencing his protests with a shake of his head. "Don't you think I would be trying if I could?"_

_"Can you move him?" The slim white-haired woman beside him murmured, fixing wide and worried, cautious eyes on the struggling wizard. "He'll destroy the bar unless we're able to put him somewhere else."_

_"No, Mira," Gray hissed, baring his teeth at the snarling man beneath him. "His magic is out of control too much. My powers can't_ _—his heat is overpowering my cold." As if to confirm his statement, there was the pungent smell of burned flesh and clothes, and then the ice wizard was groaning and rocking his weight. Despite that, his hands continued to hold down his partner, and veins and tendons visibly stood out beneath his skin._

_"Gray, you have to stop this!" Mira cried, terror explicitly clear in her eyes. "You can't contain all of this power!"  
_

_"No! I have to help him!"_

_"At the cost of your own life? Just how stupid can you be?"_

_The temperature of the air dropped dramatically, and frost coated the walls and floor. "Enough! I'm not changing my mind!"_

_"Gray, eyes on Natsu!"_

_Before the ice wizard could react, a violent explosion of heat filled the room. Horrified screams and cries of rage combined in a cacophonous symphony._

_"No! Natsu!"_

* * *

I crept silently down the dimly lit path, shivering and wrapping my shawl tighter around my shoulders. It had been almost a good half hour since I started following Natsu, but he seemed to have no end in sight as he kept going and going.

Through the bush I was looking through, I could see his vibrant pink hair. He was pacing back and forth, muttering beneath his breath as he trembled visibly. Had his encounter with Gray disturbed him this badly?

His head turned, and he bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes. A chill went down my spine, and I shuddered and pressed myself against the ground in an attempt to mask my presence

"What are you doing, little blondie?"

A stifled gasp escaped my throat as I whipped around, fear racing down my spine.

Natsu loomed over me, his body blocking out the sun as it was enveloped in a melted golden light. His hands were twitching at his sides, and I could not help but notice that his nails had extended to sharpened points. the wizard's lips were curled back in a snarl, and he bared his large, fang-like teeth at me.

"Natsu." I rose to my feet slowly, watching his eyes follow my movements. "I was just curious. What are you doing out in my garden?"

"Is it forbidden for me to take a walk? Were there terms and conditions that I forgot to read?" His voice was deeper than normal, harsh and stained with that unrecognizable accent.

He growled deeply, leaning down so we were almost eye-to-eye, and the emerald depths of his stare burned a violent gold for a brief moment. "Little girl, do you know who I am?"

"Wh-What?" I backed away from him, my voice unsteady and high and my hands trembling at my sides. "What kind of question is that?"

Natsu bared his teeth, rage boiling in his very being as he began to approach me. The air around him rippled and wavered with the increasing amount of body heat he gave off, and, to my surprise, his skin seemed to melt off and give way to a new type of flesh.

Scales.

Each scale was a vivid crimson, brighter than blood and smoother than the richest wine. They appeared almost simultaneously, but they were so slightly out of sync that it was as if they spread out in a random motion.

Natsu groaned suddenly, and then he was lurching away from me, his breathing dangerously harsh and heavy. A horrid cry of pain escaped him as he doubled over, arms wrapped tightly around his torso and flames appearing on his skin.

Despite my best efforts and my terror, I found myself approaching him with an outstretched hand. I had to do something, anything, to stop that nauseating declaration of agony and despair.

"L-Lucy! Stay away!" Natsu glared up at me with crimson-stained eyes, fear and fury battling within his vicious stare. "I d-don't want to hurt you!"

There it was. That same hopelessness I had witnessed before this. What could have happened to make him so fearful of interaction, of being with other people?

Natsu was snarling deeply, his body trembling violently as flames flickered on his skin and charred the land around him. His eyes were burning a violent crimson, and his teeth were extended to dangerous points as his talons twitched at his sides.

He eyed me roughly, lust and hunger clear in his intent.

For the love of Fiore, what a fool I am.

I stepped forward, holding my hands out where he could see them. "Natsu? It's me, Lucy Heartfilia. The noble you're training in magic? Do you remember me?"

The fire wizard hissed, glaring viciously as he swayed on his feet. He bared his teeth, the sun reflecting violently off of his crimson scales as he shuddered. My attempts were not reaching him, and despite the fear that possessed every inch of my body, I could not help but continue to try and—

"Get away from him!"

I spun around, realizing too late that I had put my back to the flame-powered beast behind me. Gray was heading towards us, ice coating the ground beneath him with each step as he moved with dangerous intentions.

"Gray?"

He growled roughly, and then a large sword of ice was forming in his hands. "Move back."

Natsu roared at him, nothing but pure and unadulterated rage in the action as he moved to attack his partner. Fire formed around his hands, and then he was launching himself at his newfound opponent.

Ice clashed with fire, and then vapor filled the garden clearing. I squinted and flinched as the heated gas made contact with my skin, stumbling back and attempting to see through the vicious maelstrom.

Gray was pinning Natsu to the ground, digging his hands into his scaled flesh as he roared obscenities at him. It only incensed the fire wizard even more, and he arched his back and tried to dislodge his opponent.

But, to my surprise—once again—Gray only leaned down and captured the fire wizard's mouth with his own, a violent collision of two equally powerful opposites.

Natsu seemed to calm down and his body went limp in the raven-haired man's arms. His breathing was still heavy and labored, but the snarls that had rumbled in the back of his throat ceased.

"Is he awake?"

Gray turned to fix his stare on me, and I met his coal-black, suddenly soulless eyes as he glared. "What did you do to him?"

I was dumbfounded. Of all the things to say, he thought I had had something to do with this?

"Me? I did nothing to him! Why don't you ask yourself what you did wrong?"

The ice wizard bared his teeth, rising to his feet slowly with the unconscious fire wizard laid out prone behind him. "Watch your tongue, noble."

"Or what?" I crossed my arms and glared just as hard at him. "You'll kill me?"

"What?" He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "What are you going on about?"

"You know what! Or do I have to remind you what Natsu told me?"

In the blink of an eye, Gray was looming over me, rage bright in his stare. "Listen here. I may hate you, but I wouldn't stoop so low as to dirty my hands with your filthy, muddled blood." His breath was an icy storm that hung over me as he leaned down so we were eye-to-eye. "Don't think so highly of yourself, noble. You aren't that important in this world. It's about time you realize that."

He turned and picked up his partner, and then he was gone without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I'm thinking of doing some stuff from Gray's point of view, and I'll continue the section with the cliffhanger that I left you all. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it's been a while. And I can't express enough my apologies for that. I can't really offer an explanation except that I really need to work on my time management skills. This chapter was the hardest to write out of all of them so far, and with where I want to go with this, there'll be more struggles. So please accept my sincerest apologies and enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Warnings: Blood and Gore, Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Depression, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Masochism, Sadism, Implied/Referenced Submissive & Dominant Relationship
> 
> Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for your support! :)

_He was standing alone in the darkness, and the chill that hung in the air filled him to his very core._

_He knew he had been here before. But he just couldn't remember when or why._

_There it was. A little flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. He knew that it was a sign, something to let him know that there was something much, much worse in store for him in the next few moments._

_A terrible, gut-wrenching screech tore through the heavy silence, and then the man was crying out and falling to his knees, his hands clamped down tight over his ears as he rocked in a shuddering agony._

_No. No, no, no. He couldn't let it all happen again. He couldn't._

_You think you can run? You think you can hide from your inevitable destruction?_

_He trembled and dug his nails deep into his skin, drawing blood and hissing at the welcome pain. He had to take back control, to keep his grasp on reality._

_You know they wanted more than just power. They wanted vengeance, to feel the blood of their enemies soak through their skin and to hear their pitiful cries as they burned within the torment of their deepest, darkest nightmares._

_Crimson flickered in his vision, and two immovable, powerful hands wrapped around his throat. He gasped, rocking on his feet as he clawed and struggled_ _—no, yearned—to breathe again, to do nothing but—_

_Coward! You dare to fight me? You dare to raise your miserable, disgusting defenses against me?_

_A scream tore from the trembling man's throat as his blood began to soak the floor, the walls, the ceiling_ _—everything and anything it could touch._

_You will give in. It is inevitable._

_He whined and shook his head, his sharpened nails close to tearing his scalp to bloody ribbons. He had to stay in control and he couldn't hurt any more people._

_Fire bubbled up in his veins, a dangerous reminder of his own demonic power. His body continued to shudder as the mere thought of losing his grasp on reality plagued his mind_ _—_

He woke with a start, sweat drenching his skin and his chest heaving his labored, heavy breaths.

The fire in his veins hissed and rolled within its confines, a beast only at bay for the moment.

A harsh mixture between a cough and a sob escaped his throat, and he moaned and shifted in the strong, icy arms of his companion. The tremors shaking his body did not want to cease, and they only became worse by the minute.

A soft groan came from the slumbering ice wizard, and he shifted his weight as he cracked open a clear blue-black eye.

Gray tensed as he felt his partner's tremors, feeling concern wash over him as the pinkette's face remained hidden in shadow. "Natsu?" He moved so his back was to the headrest of their shared bed, frowning deeply as he traced a hand over flushed, heated skin. "What's wrong?"

Natsu hissed as he turned on his side, baring his teeth. "N-Nothing."

"Take the mask off when you speak to me," the raven-haired man growled, drawing himself up and glaring down at the shivering man. "You can talk to me openly."

"I can't...and I—I won't," the dragon bit out through his heavy breathing. "You wouldn't understand."

"I can't understand if you won't talk to me." Icy hands rose to run through bright pink hair, a soft and almost infinitesimal, feather-like touch. "Is it because of what happened in the gardens?"

"I could've lost control. My—my reality was slipping and I almost...I almost—"

"But you didn't. You knew I wasn't going to let that happen."

Natsu's breath hitched, and he began to rock back and forth, his body trembling violently.

Gray sighed, running his fingertips over the large scar on the side of his partner's neck. He knew it was pointless to try and comfort the fire wizard with words—he was in too much pain, and he wouldn't listen to what he had to say. He could only amount to attempting to calm him down enough so he would go back to sleep.

A soft growl rumbling in his throat, the ice wizard leaned his head back against the wooden headrest and shut his eyes. Their mission would have to wait—Natsu couldn't do anything while incapacitated like this.

Gray let a low rumble escape the back of his throat, momentarily disregarding his partner's current hypersensitivity.

"Get well soon, Natsu. Our lives depend on it."

He allowed himself to fall into a light slumber, the faint and nagging notion that he would have to have a long chat with the Heartfilia girl clear in the back of his mind.

* * *

I panted as I stood with my wooden sword outstretched, sweat trickling down the side of my neck and making my hair stick to my skin.

Ever since the strange encounter with Gray, I had decided that I would have to train in order to be seen in a better light. The ice wizard, for some reason, possessed a deep and unbridled hatred for my family and me. I knew somewhere in my mind that being able to beat him in a fight would earn his acknowledgment and respect.

I turned as the door opened, using one hand to hold my damp hair high over my neck.

To my surprise, Natsu slipped into the room. He was sickly pale, and sweat gleamed on his skin. As he came in unsteadily, his heat increased the temperature of the room to uncomfortable heights.

"Natsu?" I stayed where I was, somehow aware of the fire wizard's trembling body even as I glanced away from him to avoid meeting his eyes. "Are you okay?"

His head turned, and I was taken aback by the pure exhaustion in his emerald eyes.

"Blondie." His voice was hoarse and ragged, and something like a smirk passed over his lips. "Don't let me stop you. Keep going."

I hesitated, watching warily as he leaned against the wall behind him and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Well?" His voice tore through the sudden silence, stained with an exhausted irritation.

I jolted in shame and embarrassment, feeling the blood rush to my face. "Sorry."

I continued on with the stances and motions Natsu had taught me, acutely aware of his heavy, hooded eyes blazing into my back.

"Stop."

I flinched back slightly as two large and hot hands were placed on my sides, my body tensing and my breath hitching in the back of my throat. Natsu was there, his heavy and damp breath an unsettling warmth on my skin.

"When you're going at your attacker, you can feint movements to confuse them." The fire wizard shifted his weight, his dull eyes catching the fluorescent lights above us. "If I come at you, I can move and you'd think I'm going to hit you here"—he pressed his hand to my side, right above my ribs—"when I could, in actuality, go to snap your neck instead."

I gasped as his hands were suddenly wrapped around my throat, and I could feel the sharpened points of his nails tracing over my skin. Bracing myself, I turned my head slightly to face him.

A shudder went through me as I saw the hungry look in his darkened eyes. His breathing was labored as he leaned close, his broad chest pressing against my back.

"This is what you need to work on," Natsu hissed, his eyes boring into my soul, "If you want to take down Gray."

A chill raced down my spine, and I turned to stare at him. "How did you—?"

"It's the only way he'll acknowledge you, Blondie. You know that as well as I do."

"Is that how you gained his attention?" My voice was cold and dry, carefully free of emotion. "By fighting him?"

He let out a shaky breath and shut his eyes. "Not exactly. But I—"

Natsu's voice cracked without warning, and he began to tremble visibly as his breaths came faster. His hands, instead of falling like I thought they would, began to tighten their grasp on my neck, and I failed to restrain the shudders that went through my body.

He was breathing hoarsely, and his unnatural heat wavered around the two of us. I could feel him trembling, and something like a snarl rumbled through his chest and thundered throughout both of our bodies.

"Natsu?"

The fire wizard groaned, and I felt a wet warmth begin to drip onto my skin. I risked a glance back and saw that he was biting his lip, sharpened white daggers that tore through his skin.

Blood. His blood was dripping onto my shoulder.

Shuddering, I pressed against him, trying to escape the sight and feel. "Natsu. I—can you let go of me?"

He didn't seem to hear me, his breaths increasing in speed and heaviness. His nails seemed to extend, and a violent wave of heat filled the room as pain flared throughout my body. I stood there trembling, afraid of what he would do to me if I tried to move at all.

Moving again, Natsu's face was dangerously close to mine. His eyes were heavy and hooded, the golden specks made especially vibrant within the darkened green of his irises.

"Lucy..."

His voice was dark and droning, a menacing rumble that made my heart seize in fear.

"What would you do if I ended up fighting you to the death?"

Another chill raced down my spine as I resisted the urge to glance at him. I didn't want to see what kind of emotions were burning within those monstrous eyes. "Why would you ever have to fight me to the death?"

"I...I wouldn't—it's just a question, blondie. Answer the question. _Answer the question,"_ he hissed, a growl thundering in the back of his throat as his nails scraped over the flesh of my neck.

My breath hitched in my throat and I clenched my hands into fists. "I wouldn't be any viable or verifiable match for you. You're much more powerful and in control of your magic."

"My magic?" The pinkette shifted his weight from one side to the other, his breath hot and heavy and damp against my own sweat-slicked skin. "We haven't been working on magic. We've been working on tactics, strategy—your ability to hold your ground in a fight that may decide whether or not you'll live at the end."

"That's not what you've been—" I tensed as his grip tightened, my body protesting as pain laced throughout it. "You know that's not what we've been doing. I don't know—Natsu, can you let go of me?"

There was a flash of gold and salmon, and then his face was dangerously close to mine. "Little blondie, you mean to tell me that I don't know what I'm doing?" There was a faint flare of pain in his gaze, and I realized that it was most likely physically hurting him to speak and possibly move. "I know what I'm doing. I know what I'm doing."

"I know you do." I kept my voice soft and even, forcing my own anxiety down. I had to calm the fire wizard down before something bad happened—like when he almost attacked me in the garden paths. "But do you know what you're doing now?"

"We're training," he rumbled, his eyes now more gold than green. "We're training and we have been—you never answered my question. What if we had to fight to the death?"

I let out a shaky breath and stamped down the urge to shift in his immovable grasp. "I'm not going to fight you."

"I could kill you."

Suppressing a shudder at the cold, dry way he presented those words, I found myself seeing more and more of the strange ice wizard displayed in the salmon-haired man. "I know. But I won't fight you."

"Strange little blondie," the man drawled, turning his body in a way that allowed him to become level with my gaze. I met his burning stare defiantly, not wanting to show my fear and weakness in front of him. His multicolored eyes darted back and forth, taking in my expression and no doubt trying to decipher my thoughts.

After a long, uncomfortable moment of staring, the fire wizard straightened and released me, ambling towards the hallway. The state of vertigo in which he had entered in seemed to be put on hold for the moment.

"Where are you going?"

Natsu waved a hand dismissively over his shoulder, not bothering to turn and acknowledge me. "Out. I need some air. And don't even think about following me."

Remembering all too clearly our last encounter in the gardens, I subconsciously nodded and watched him leave my field of vision.

* * *

The cold midday wind whistled throughout the brightly lit land. Golden light tinted the multiple colors of an endless array of flowers and plant life, and hues ranging from crimson to gold to green spread lazily across the landscape around him.

He sighed, watching the clouds drift across the clear blue sky. How could the world be so calm when there was nothing but chaos erupting over the earth?

Running the back of his hand over his eyes, Gray Fullbuster continued on down the worn, weather-beaten path of the Heartfilia gardens, spreading his aura out in order to be aware of any incoming—and perhaps entirely unwanted—visitors.

He could not help but think back to his encounter with the Hearfilia girl. Why had she believed so fervently that he would end up taking her life and maybe those of what remained of her family? Had Natsu said something to her about his past or had she decided to conduct intimate research of her own?

The ice wizard scowled and shook his head. Now was not the time to be dwelling on such trivial manners. He had a job to do, and both his life and that of his partner's depended on its completion.

_Get in, eradicate them all, and get out. Understand? We will take no failure, especially from the likes of you._

_I understand, and it will be completed._

_Do I have your word? Do not let the dragon distract you._

_You have my word the mission will be completed._

Digging his nails into his skin at the unwanted memories, the raven reached inside his long white trench coat and pulled out a small, worn book. Its cover was composed of ancient leather, beaten and worn down over time from his fingers caressing the material for years, or for as long as he could remember. Dark, sleek, and compact, the little book held secrets and implied desires that no rational man would ever dare to speak or mention aloud.

It was in this book that the darkest recesses of his abysmal, horrific desires resided—it never left his side and it never would.

The wind rushed past him at that moment, causing the nearly glowing and ethereal material of his clothing billow and writhe around his lean, powerful frame. Using his free hand to raise the collar of his coat, the man continued walking down the well-used earthen path. His fingers traced over the book cover with a strange sort of admiration and care.

In the ends of his field of vision, he could see the outline of a dark and polished metal bench. He would be able to recollect his mind there—to sort through all of his raging thoughts and fragmented turmoil and horrendous passion.

Reaching out the hand that was not holding the little book, he stopped briefly to survey a small path of flowers. From what he could tell, there was wildlife ranging from magnolia blossoms to sakura trees and calla lilies and various colors of roses and tulips. At least the Heartfilias kept their garden safe and sound from the disasters of the world.

His fingers hovered over the outcast within the bright and vibrant hues of color. Leaning slightly to the side and waving gently in the breeze was a single rose. Its petals were darkly colored, a deep maroon shade that bordered on the darkest shade of obsidian. It was out of place in the flow and ebb of the vibrant pool of colors around it, and Gray could not help but wonder if it was a mistake or nothing but a coincidence.

Pushing that thought aside, he spread his coat out around his body and sat slowly, almost gingerly, on the cool metal bench. It was slightly damp from the morning dew that had not fully dried, but it didn't bother him too much.

He shut his eyes and leaned his head back, taking the moment to breathe in the crisp air. Stained with the scents of wildlife and an icy midday atmosphere, it was almost as if the ice wizard belonged here, wrapped in the uncharacteristic vibrancy and eloquence surrounding him.

Almost blindly, he opened the little book that was now cradled in his hands and began to turn through the pages. Various textured lines met his roaming fingers—some smooth, others jagged, and the most prominent lines harsh and heavy. He stopped as he felt the soft and chalky material of his prized artist's tool and opened his eyes.

Staring back at him were the slanted eyes of his partner, hidden through thick and fading locks of hair. The charcoal had been treated so that it would not smear whenever he opened it, but he was beginning to feel a strange loathing burning in the back of his mind. Natsu was not fixated on one thing alone, and while he may have been stubborn, he would not stay rooted to one spot for an extended period of time.

He decided he would have to begin another drawing.

His fingers twitching, the ice wizard glanced up at the nearest window. Watching him with her body hidden halfway behind a massive crimson curtain was none other than the Heartfilia daughter.

Narrowing his eyes, the ice wizard tilted his head to the side and glanced away. He did not need to concern himself with the self-titled princess at the moment.

Out of the corner of his vision, the black rose swayed enticingly in the breeze, its petals waving back and forth in a dangerously captivating dance.

The last dance he had had was years ago, back in his former home with Natsu and their current team at the time.

_Ominous shadows danced over the smoldering ruins of the guild hall._

_The majority of the wizards were shuddering in terror, hatred, agony_ _—or any mixture of other emotions. Only a few were injured, but they were minor wounds that would heal with time and rest._

_"How could you have let this happen?"_

_Gray remained silent, cradling the unconscious form of his lover in his lap. Shadows flickered over his darkened gaze, adding to the tense and spine-tingling atmosphere filling the room._

_"Answer him, you monster!"_

_His muscles tense, the ice wizard glanced at the offender. The man in question—a slim and orange-haired man with sharp teeth—pressed his lips together and boldly met the feared wizard's gaze._

_Finally looking away, the raven-haired man ran his fingers through bloody rose-colored locks of hair. His aura was slowly gaining strength, and the temperature of the air around him was slowly dropping. The faintest hints of frost began to glaze his pale skin, and a menacing darkness hung in a thick, heavy haze around his body._

_"You would think to call Gray a monster? He isn't the monster," Mira murmured, her skin and hair almost glowing in the ethereal fog of magic settling in the room. "If anything, it's Natsu that is the monster, and Gray is only here to keep him tamed."_

_A growl escaped the back of the ice wizard's throat as he turned to glare at the demon wizard. She met his gaze and smiled widely, her hair flowing in snowy rivers over her bare shoulders._

_Gray let out a heavy breath and cleared his throat, addressing the majority of the wizards standing_ _—or cowering—before him._

_"Natsu and I have been together for years, longer than everyone gathered here has known about. We will not and cannot be separated from each others' sides, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop us." Icy eyes fixed on every wizard for a long moment, piercing their very beings with a metaphorical coldness that penetrated every crevice of their bodies. "No matter how you think of it, Natsu and I are far from normal. We are monsters_ _—there is no doubt about that. However, it is how we choose to live as monsters and what type of monster we live as that really affects those around us. Doesn't it, Mirajane?"_

_The slim white-haired woman frowned slightly, tilting her head to the side. "I suppose it does, ice wizard."_

_"You can't be here anymore. Not if you can't control that thing you call a partner," Elfman rumbled, crossing his massive arms over his chest. "We've suffered enough damage."_

_Gray's breath hitched in the back of his throat as his shoulders began to tremble. Unnatural frost coated the floor around the shuddering man and his partner. The rest of the wizards shivered as their breath became visible to them in wispy clouds._

_"There's no need for that here," Mirajane stated softly, making her way towards the front of the distressed crowd with the intention of calming the enraged wizard down. "Your partner already destroyed our guild more than once. We don't need to add you to the list, now, do we?"_

_"Your words mean nothing, demon," the ice wizard growled, casting a searing glare towards the woman. "Not when they are coated with such poisonous lies and deceit."_

_At that, the wizards in the audience became restless but eager at the same time, anticipating the Demon's reaction to such a comment._

_Mirajane only smiled once more and moved closer to the kneeling raven-haired man. Outstretching a hand, she waited patiently for him to take it._

_"Does it look like I want your help?" the incensed man snarled, baring his teeth and rearing back from the approaching woman like a cornered predator. "I would rather die than accept assistance from the likes of you."_

_The Demon's gaze became dark as she leaned even closer to the seething man. Her lips almost brushed his skin, and the wild and unrestrained aroma of star anise and honeysuckle wafted towards him on an icy wind._

_"You know the way out, don't you? The Master is waiting for you."_

With a sudden growl, Gray surged to his feet in a fit of rage. Casting the small journal aside, a vicious cry escaped the back of his throat as his emotions roared in a storm throughout his body.

In nothing but a mere instant, the gardens were engulfed in a bitter, resentful cage of ice. The sky became dark and overcast, seemingly adjusting to his mood.

Breathing shakily, the ice wizard paced the length of the path in front of the bench he had been sitting on, a maelstrom of violent emotions forming a murderous and blackened haze in his aura.

He could feel the eyes of the Heartfilia girl on him once again.

With a sudden movement, he cast out a hand in a large, sweeping motion. A wave of ice traveled up the side of the building, completely covering the overly curious gaze of the girl—the blondie, as his lover seemed to like calling her.

_Enough of this. Get a hold of yourself._

Sighing heavily, the man slowly sank to his knees and cradled his head in his hands. He couldn't come undone here, not when Natsu needed him and not when they were so close to acquiring their freedom.

He groaned softly, digging his icy, bloodless fingers deep into his scalp and tangling his hair in knots. _Breathe, breathe, breathe. Calm down and control yourself._

Slowly, the thick frost that was blanketing the plantlife around him melted away, evaporating in a heavy cloud that hung heavily in the air before fading away.

_Good. Don't let it happen again._

_It won't._

_You can't be so sure of that._

With a frustrated curse hissed out beneath his breath, Gray took his seat once again and began to outline the single black rose swaying before him.

* * *

"Have I ever told you the story about how my wife died?"

Natsu tensed as the deep and rumbling voice sounded behind him. Digging his nails into the soft skin of his palms, he turned and was shocked to find none other than Jude Heartfilia approaching him through the brightly lit hallway.

Gathering the breath that left him suddenly, the fire wizard made to tell the man to leave him be. However, the leader of the Heartfilia Konzern continued on, seemingly without noticing the younger man's agitation.

"The servants here, as well as myself, all believe that my daughter is almost an exact replica of my wife. Layla Heartfilia's best work, they used to say."

Natsu murmured something incomprehensible before shrugging heavily. "What are you telling me this for?"

"So you know why Lucy is the way she is."

The pinkette smirked slightly, but the action was weakened by his exhaustion and illness. "What makes you think I really want to know?"

"Because I know you do. Don't you want to know why she's so scared of blood?"

The fire wizard tensed at that, and he was tilting his head to the side as he stared intently at the older man. "Huh. You knew about her fear all this time, old man?" He glanced away, the sunlight making his eyes glow a vibrant gold. "You know, it's not something to be scared of. It shows that you're alive. Or would you rather we all be walking corpses with frozen blood in our veins?"

Frowning at the younger man's analogy, Jude shook his head and stared out through the open window of the grand hallway. The faint aroma of magnolia and cherry blossoms wafted across the gentle breeze, making the fire wizard's hair wave violently around his shoulders.

"Layla Heartfilia was murdered in her sleep a few years ago while traveling in a carriage on the way back to her home," the large blond man rumbled, linking his arms behind the small of his back and watching the smaller male out of the corner of his eye. "My daughter was asleep in her lap at the time, and she slept on during the atrocities that occurred around her. We did as much investigating as we could, but the killer seemed to take care of all witnesses excluding my daughter."

"She woke up to the sight of her mother's body."

Jude nodded, his expression grave and partially concealed in shadow. "Her mother, the coachmen, the guards, and the horses were all torn to nearly unrecognizable shreds. We don't know why they spared Lucy."

Natsu was silent as he moved closer to the older man, his hands trembling at his sides. "Why are you telling me this?"

The man in charge of the Hearfilia Konzern spared a glance over at the now-shaking man. "Isn't it obvious? I want you to get rid of this fear. No child of mine will be afraid of something as trivial as blood."

The fire wizard bared his teeth as his nails dug crescent moon shaped trenches into his skin. "This was not in the job description. I am not and will not be your daughter's psychiatrist."

"I already know that you won't be. Do you take me for a fool?" Jude Heartfilia demanded, his raised voice echoing in the otherwise vacant hallway. Natsu grimaced and narrowed his eyes at the sudden onslaught of noise.

"It may not be in the job description, but since you are her teacher—her personal trainer, if you will—helping her overcome her fears is what you are entitled to do." The looming man leaned down so he was eye-to-eye with the seething pinkette. "Or would you rather I find someone more suited for the job and whatever unimplied requirements it may seek?"

His lip curling back in a snarl, the fire wizard glared viciously at the older man as sparks danced over his skin. An uncomfortable heat surrounded his body, a heavily implied warning to the businessman before him.

"Destroy my home and you and your _partner_ will be charged profoundly." Jude turned away and ambled down the hallway, continuing to speak without bothering to look over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be off training with my daughter?"

Without waiting for a response, the man turned into another hall and vanished, leaving a fuming Natsu behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait once again, the super long chapter, and for the rather bizarre way of explaining Lucy's fear of blood and Layla's death. To be honest, Jude is one of my least favorite characters to write, so the last scene was written rather slowly.
> 
> Let me know if there are any grammatical errors or the like. I super-typed this chapter when inspiration hit me.
> 
> Any comments, concerns, or questions, be sure to leave them in a review (and don't forget to review).
> 
> Also, it would be greatly appreciated if you guys took a look at my other Fairy Tail stories (most of them are still in the works). I'd love to hear from you on them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you made it this far. Review, please!


End file.
